


Lady in Green

by ElasticElla



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, mentioned side ships: chaos/hardison & eliot/mikel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes nine dates for Parker to admit it: “I'm a thief. I have, a lot of feelings for you and I want this to work. So. I thought you should know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Green

**Author's Note:**

> for katie, maker of [this mad pretty amy/parker gifset](http://erikira.tumblr.com/post/144062534043/youre-really-serious-you-think-we-can-do-this-i) you should go reblog

It takes nine dates for Parker to admit it: “I'm a thief. I have, a lot of feelings for you and I want this to work. So. I thought you should know.” 

Amy laughs lightly. “I found the drawer by mistake- with all your borrowed silverware from the restaurants we went to? It's fine Parker, it's even a little cute. I had no idea you could be so sentimental.” 

The blonde doesn't look relieved like Amy expects though, swallowing and not meeting her eyes. “No, um, more like I have several millions of dollars worth of stolen art and jewelry, mostly jewelry.” 

Amy slowly collapses on their couch, mind whirling. That, that wasn't what Amy was expecting at all. (She can admit she was hoping for more of a 'we should move in together' type of serious talk.)

“Is it too late to pretend I was kidding?” Parker asks. 

Amy raises an eyebrow, and Parker adds, “Pff of course I was kidding. Like I could be one of the best thieves of all time. I'd need like a golden statue in my living room.” 

Amy glances around Parker's fairly bare living room, when her eyes catch on something she's beginning to suspect might not be a print. But… there couldn't _really_ be a Klimt just hanging in her girlfriend's apartment. That- that would be ridiculous. 

“Is there anything else I need to know about?” Amy finally asks. (The Lady in Gold can wait until later, until everything makes sense- or more sense- again.)

And Parker begins to explain how Leverage works, and Amy, Amy's having some trouble. First reconciling her old really nice boss as a hacker genius who enjoyed going to award shows was weird. Weirder still, that bad guys could be such good guys, but still be, well… bad. 

“I'm dating a chaotic neutral,” is all that comes to mind after Parker's spiel, and the blonde grins. 

“That's present tense.” 

“No one gets hurt?” Amy asks, maybe again, she's not sure.

“Not physically- well sometimes it's unavoidable. Usually we just do repossessions- money, companies, a country once.” 

“I need a drink,” Amy declares, “and you're going to tell me about the country one.” 

In retrospect, Amy feels like she should have noticed. Not that it was super obvious, but there were little signs. Like how Parker never called the cops, or how she always found the exits when they went new places, or how she only seemed to be able to drive in a _very_ lawbreakingly quick manner, or her obsession with jumping from tall buildings in just a harness. The last is rather fun Amy admits, and was probably the most blatant sign when she asked how Parker discovered her love of it. Parker's answer being a matter of fact, “Running away.” (Back then Amy had just written it off as Parker being Parker, and didn't give it any additional thought.)

.

Amy asks the next morning, and no, it's not a print. 

Amy's not sure what scandalizes her more: that she and Parker have had sex on a couch with a Klimt hanging ignored on the far wall or when Parker asks if she wants to touch it, that they can take it out of the frame. 

And then Parker's laughing at Amy's expression, fondly cradling her face and placing delicate kisses on her lips. And okay, the second is definitely more scandalous. 

.

They're a week away from Valentine's, at Hardison's pub with the other two-thirds of Leverage, and their significant others. It's the closest to a double date, or triple date, Amy's ever been on- but it doesn't feel that way. The rest of the place has been cleared out and it's just the six of them at a long booth with three pitchers of beer. Eliot's explaining or arguing, Amy's not entirely sure which, the different brew flavors with Parker. Chaos and Mikel are discussing a previous job in Prague, and Amy takes the opportunity to subtly ask Hardison if there was anything Parker might want. 

“Besides cash,” Amy adds with a small smile. “I mean I can do that, I just wanted something a little more personal.” 

Hardison snorts, “Cash wrapped in cash wrapping paper?” 

A light bulb goes off, and Amy knows exactly what she's making Parker. (Okay, it's a _second_ light bulb, the first idea being to just wrap herself up in cash- and that should not be an enticing idea for herself.)

Hardison laughs at her expression, pouring them both more of the dark pitcher. “She'll love it. My boyfriend's easy, and nothing sets the mood like hacking into The White House.” 

“Mhmm-” Amy starts.

Chaos slams his mug down, “Hacking with me isn't a gift, it's a privilege!” 

Amy muffles her giggles into a sip as Hardison starts grumbling about finding a pre-release of the latest pokemon game instead. 

.

There's a brief moment of silence when Parker opens up her gift. The leftover pizza is in the fridge, because not cooking is a treat, and not having to go out is a bonus. They're in the living room again, on the couch and Amy's facing the Klimt. (She can't _not_ face it now that she knows, Parker's living room has become her new favorite place to draw.) Up until now everything has gone perfectly, and the curiosity Amy has for the slim box in front of her is only dimmed by Parker's lack of reaction. She should have talked to Hardison about her idea, maybe she'd broken like the sanctity of cash or something-

“I _love_ it!” Parker exclaims, and Amy can't hold back an, “oh thank god.” 

Parker throws the dark green comforter over herself and back of the couch, petting the laminated topside of bills. 

“You even placed them non-consecutively! Amy this is never leaving my bed.”

“I'm really glad you like it,” Amy says. While money had never been an issue for her, it was still a little… disarming to turn thousands of dollars into a laminated sheet to sow to a fluffy comforter. 

“I love it,” Parker corrects, and nudges the box forwards. “Open yours now.”

Amy does, the box falling open with her jaw. Inside rests the prettiest diamond necklace Amy has ever seen, and it's like the painting all over again, because it _has_ to be fake, there's no way-

“It's seventy-five carats,” Parker informs her with a grin. “It's still a simple pendent with the tear drop diamond, so I thought you'd like it.” 

“Simple?” Amy finally says, finding her words. “The chain is made up of like a million little diamonds.” 

“Yeah but those are little ones, they don't count. Wanna try it on?” 

And at some point during the night, cuddled up on the couch together and watching netflix, Amy forgets that she's wearing an eleven million dollar necklace, that there is a hundred and fifty million dollar painting hanging in the room, or that they are beneath a literal money blanket. All that matters is that they're both happy and maybe in love.


End file.
